


10 Categories: Sam and Mercedes

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Sam and Mercedes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

**AU**

“Kurt has to talk to his French teacher.”

“Cool,” Finn says. “Hey, come met Sam.” 

**First Time**

“You’re the first boy I’ve ever kissed,” Mercedes tells him.

Sam grins. “Was it good?” 

**Adventure**

“Don’t y’all think you’ve dragged Mercedes around enough?”

“No,” Stevie and Stacie exclaim.

**Smut**

They both exhale when she takes off her camisole. Reaching over, he says, “You’re beautiful.”

**Fluff**

Mercedes looks at the comic character. “Okay.”

“Her name’s Amanda Waller. She’s awesome, like you.”

**Angst**

“We’re moving back to Tennessee.”

Mercedes doesn’t know how to react.

Sam covers his eyes.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“Quinn’s my friend, but what she did to you sucked. If you ever wanna talk…”  

**Humor**

“Do you realise how dorky you are?”

“Yeah, but it makes you laugh.”

**Romance**

The picture shows a black girl and a white boy holding hands and grinning goofily.

**UST**

He wears gold shorts, and she wears her Frank-N-Furter costume. Both try not to look.


End file.
